


Costa Wants You

by timehaschangedme



Category: Ermal Meta-Fandom, Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Fabrizio Moro-Fandom, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pechino Express!Au, Questa cosa mi ha presa e non mi molla più, going on a trip, i still can't tag, slightly OOC
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehaschangedme/pseuds/timehaschangedme
Summary: “. . . Pronto?”“Ermal, senti un po' ma che me significa sta lettera con scritto sopra Costa Uants Iu?”In pratica, Ermal e Fabrizio in giro per il Messico e l'Argentina.





	1. Prologo

_Novembre 2018_

“. . . Pronto?”  
“Ermal, senti un po' ma che me significa sta lettera con scritto sopra _Costa Uants Iu_?”  
“Che?”  
“Ma si, guarda un po' tra le tue lettere! M'è arrivata stamattina”  
“Fabrì, sono le quattro, non mi alzo dal letto per vedere se mi è arrivata una lettera”  
“. . . Ma se neanche dormivi!”  
“Falso! Stavo meditando”  
“Che cazzo mediti alle quattro de notte?”  
“Ho capito, mi alzo, mi alzo. Hai vinto tu”  
“Ecco, bravo. Mo dimmi una volta in cui non abbia vinto io”  
“A letto, amore”  
“Nun m'ho ricorda' li mortacci tua, prendi sta lettera”  
Ermal rise dall'altro capo del telefono.  
Fabrizio poteva sentirlo muoversi e camminare dalla camera da letto fino al tavolo della cucina, dove sicuramente c'è tutta la posta accumulata durante la sua assenza da Milano.  
“Ma che cazzo vuol dire Costa Wants You?”  
“Eh semo in due a non aver capito una mazza me sa”  
“Scusa non puoi chiamare l'agente tuo e fartelo dire invece de rompere i coglioni a me?”  
“Ma guardate, stai facendo uscire il romanaccio che è in te! E no, lui dorme a quest'ora, ha minacciato di licenziarsi se l'avessi chiamato di nuovo alle quattro”  
“Ah, lui si e io no?”  
“Ma che centra, tu sei il mio ragazzo, me sopporti e basta”  
“Dove firmo per dimettermi dal ruolo di fidanzato?”  
“Ammazza che simpatico! Te amo anch'io eh”  
“Visto che mi ami così tanto, ora dormi, ne riparliamo domani. Non prima delle dieci”  
“Proprio come dice er dentista mio”  
“. . .”  
Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere immaginando l'espressione di Ermal in quel momento.  
“Ti amo cespuglie'. Dormi”  
“Ti amo anch'io, Bizio. Vai a letto, dai, che con sta voce che hai mi fai venire in mente solo cosacce a quest'ora”  
“E bravo, io come dovrei dormire mo se te ne esci così?”  
“Considerala una piccola vendetta per avermi svegliato”  
“Quando torni a Roma venerdì vedi te che te faccio. . .”  
Ermal rise riattaccando il telefono in faccia ad un Bizio ancora impegnato a lanciargli improperi.

Però, nonostante il tempismo discutibile, Fabrizio aveva ragione: che cazzo era sta storia del Costa Wants You?

 

***

 

La lettera incriminata giaceva abbandonata sul comodino accanto ad un letto disfatto solo da un lato. Dalla porta del bagno aperta per far circolare l'aria arrivava il rumore insistente ma a volte quasi musicale del getto della doccia che batteva contro le piastrelle e contro un corpo umano.  
Dalla cucina proveniva un forte aroma di caffé.  
Respirando a fondo per assorbire quell'odore, Ermal uscì dalla doccia, l'accappatoio già indossato e un asciugamano a tamponare delicatamente i ricci per domarli un po' già prima di asciugarli.

Mentre si dirigeva verso la cucina, la mente già proiettata al primo caffé della giornata, l'occhio gli cadde sulla busta rossa e nera che spiccava sul comodino. Fermandosi, Ermal la fissò con curiosità, prendendola in mano. Allora non aveva sognato, quella notte. Fabrizio l'aveva davvero chiamato per chiedergli che cosa fosse quella lettera francamente un tantinello inquietante.  
Dovevano indagare.

Quasi come se avesse sentito i suoi pensieri, il telefono squillò, e la foto del suo moro iniziò a lampeggiare sullo schermo.  
Erano le 10:01. Tecnicamente, dopo le dieci.  
Ermal si immaginò Bizio con il telefono da un lato e l'orologio dall'altro, con la chiamata pronta a partire nell'esatto momento in cui le lancette avessero superato l'orario proibito.  
Prendendo lettera e telefono, si diresse verso la cucina, sedendosi con il suo caffé in una mano e il suo ragazzo che gli comunicava le sue ansie in diretta da Roma.  
“Ho chiamato Mario” gli disse Fabrizio come risposta al suo “Ciao, amore”.  
“Il tuo agente?” chiese Ermal, mettendosi comodo. Quella sarebbe stata una lunga chiacchierata.  
“Si, lui. E a quanto pare ce vogliono per un programma de Rai2. Pechino Express, me sembra. Lo conosci te? Io me sa che l'ho sentito nominare ma nun voglio fare figure di merda”  
Ermal ebbe l'illuminazione “Ma si, certo! E adesso si spiega tutto quel “Costa Wants You”. Lo conduce Costantino della Gherardesca.”  
“Costantino di Uomini e Donne?” gli chiede Fabrizio, sempre più confuso.  
“Ma no, Bizio. È un altro, stai tranquillo, con molta più classe e più neuroni a disposizione!”  
Fabrizio rise dall'altro capo del telefono “Si ma te repeto, nun voglio fa' figure e questi me parlano de partire in viaggio io e te con altri otto tizi per du' mesi. Che famo Ermal?”  
“Eh, che famo? Quando sarebbe sta cosa, scusa?”  
“Tipo maggio e giugno dell'anno prossimo...”  
“Beh non so come potremmo fare per i concerti, sinceramente”  
“Ma abbiamo un anno per sistemarli tra luglio e agosto, volendo”  
“Si ma tu vuoi?”  
“Ermal, è n'esperienza no? E poi te lo dici sempre che te piacerebbe partire per un po'. Adesso, Messico e Argentina non so' mica il Giappone, però potrebbero andar bene lo stesso no? E lo faremmo insieme, per me è na cosa carina”  
“Infatti ho sempre sognato di andare in Argentina... Tu ci sei stato già no?”  
“Io so andato tre mesi in Costa Rica – bellissimo tra l'altro - e poi so' stato a Cuba. Ma questa me manca. Se la faccio con te però so' contento cespuglietto”  
“Anche io Bizio”  
Un attimo di silenzio passò tra i due. Poi, come risvegliato dai paesi nominati, un orrido dubbio si fece strada nel cervello di Ermal.  
Temendo già la risposta, chiese piano “Bizio... ma te lo sai lo spagnolo?”  
“No, perché?”  
Ermal facepalmed. Letteralmente. E visto che il suo inglese sarebbe tornato utile, anzi sarebbe stato di vitale importanza, avrebbe dovuto iniziare a rispolverarlo.  
_Di nuovo._

Intanto, Fabrizio aveva continuato a parlare, cercando di convincerlo che “Ma no, Erm, nun te preoccupa' che là dove dovemo anna' noi l'italiano lo capiscono. Nun c'hai nemmeno bisogno de portarte er vocabolario.”  
Eh certo, perchè il vocabolario sarebbe servito a lui.  
“Se lo dici te, amore” rispose, già sghignazzando al solo pensiero di un Bizio alle prese con dei nativi sudamericani che non sapevano neanche una parola d'inglese figuriamoci di italiano.  
Rabbrividì, optando mentalmente per un corso accelerato di spagnolo.  
Era sempre stato un tipo troppo immaginativo.


	2. Roma - Ciudad de México

_Aprile 2019_

“La particolarità dell'estate di Ermal Meta è che il tuo tour partirà solamente a Luglio. Come mai questa scelta? Ne approfitterai per andare un po' in vacanza prima?”

L'intervistatrice lo guardava con una luce strana negli occhi, come se si aspettasse da lui qualche indiscrezione che gli permettesse di speculare sulla sua vita privata.  
Ermal sorrise, fintamente cortese, prima di risponderle con tutta la grazia che riuscì a racimolare.  
“Beh si, un mese di vacanza ci vuole prima di girare per tutta l'estate, non credi? Mica mi posso presentare bianco come una mozzarella in tour”  
La vocina nella sua testa, che somigliava pericolosamente a quella di Bizio, gli assestò una pacca in spalla immaginaria. _Ben fatto_ , gli disse.  
Bizio che, tra l'altro, lo aspettava alla fine del corridoio di quell'area interviste, avendo finito le sue da poco, e con il quale sarebbe tornato a casa alla fine di quella tortura.  
Casa. A Roma, con il suo ragazzo. Ermal ancora non ci credeva a volte, ma si sentiva la persona più fortunata del mondo.  
Non potendo, per ragioni contrattuali, confermare la partecipazione al reality, i due si erano ritrovati a dover spostare tutti i loro concerti agli ultimi due mesi estivi e a dover inventare le scuse più fantasiose per giustificare la loro decisione, scuse molto spesso discusse alle due di notte di fronte ad una pizza e due birre, e che avevano portato a perle come “C'è la sagra della Ciliegia Ferrovia a Bari a giugno, non posso proprio mancare” oppure “Ermal mi ha detto che c'è la festa della birra, devo andare assolutamente a vedere cosa fanno” o anche “Anita mi ha detto che se passo un altro mese lontano da casa mi scambia lo shampoo con la schiuma da barba e poi so' cazzi miei” - minaccia tra l'altro, vera. Verissima. 

Ringraziando l'intervistatrice, Ermal scappò via, raggiungendo Fabrizio, mezzo nascosto dietro un muro, appoggiato al suddetto muro, intento a rollare due sigarette nell'attesa.  
“Andiamo, ti prego” gli sussurrò Ermal, appoggiandosi a lui. Fabrizio rise, gli occhi che si illuminavano. Lo prese per mano e scapparono via.

 

_Giugno 2019_

E quindi, sarebbero partiti. Ermal era dovuto tornare a Milano per recuperare le ultime cose dal suo vecchio appartamento e per una sessione di shopping dell'ultimo minuto.  
Fabio, infatti, dopo aver appreso con il suo solito aplomb la notizia dell'ennesima trasferta all'estero, questa volta per ben due mesi senza alcuna supervisione possibile sull'abbigliamento del suo protetto, aveva definitivamente sbroccato, affermato che era del tutto fuori e si era licenziato. Così, in tronco.  
Ermal, nel panico più totale, si era dato allo shopping. Compulsivo.  
Era entrato nel primo negozio che aveva trovato sul Corso e che vendesse un assortimento di magliette e pantaloncini e aveva comprato letteralmente tutto. L'intera collezione primavera-estate di magliette in colori vari ed improponibili su più livelli faceva bella mostra nella sua valigia.  
Guardando con aria affranta una t-shirt verde menta, si vergognò un po' di aver ceduto così di colpo, mentre già si immaginava la faccia di Fabrizio quando glielo avrebbe raccontato e tutte le risate che si sarebbe fatto a sue spese.  
Ma ormai, il danno era fatto, lui quelle dannate magliette le aveva comprate e se le sarebbe messe. _Cascasse il mondo._

 

Il telefono lo avvisò dell'arrivo di un messaggio. Aprendolo, Ermal vide una foto di Libero e Anita sdraiati sui vestiti di Fabrizio, sparsi sul loro letto. I bambini guardavano divertiti nell'obiettivo, soddisfatti della loro campagna di boicottaggio dell'armadio del padre.   
_Li ho educati bene,_ pensò soddisfatto Ermal, mentre il cuore gli si riempiva guardando quella foto.  
Sorridendo, si affrettò a mandare a sua volta una foto della sua valigia, perfettamente ordinata e pronta ad essere chiusa.

La risposta di Fabrizio non si fece attendere, una nota vocale che rivelò la sua risata in sottofondo, mentre la voce di Libero chiedeva, confuso “Ma perché hai comprato una maglietta verde menta? E soprattutto, pensi di mettertela? Cioè, sul serio?”  
Ermal sospirò, affranto. _Che cazzo aveva fatto?_

 

 

Fabrizio aspettava il suo riccio appena fuori dalla stazione Termini, pronto a recuperarlo e ad andare insieme a lui all'aeroporto, dove avrebbero incontrato Costantino e gli altri partecipanti alla gara.  
Ebbene si, era arrivato il gran giorno della partenza.  
Aveva affidato i loro figli a Niccolò, fidandosi di quel ragazzetto all'apparenza fragile ma in realtà cazzutissimo che si era trasferito a casa sua per quei due mesi, promettendogli di non incendiare nulla e di portare i bambini al mare. Tanto gli era bastato per partire tranquillo.  
O meglio, relativamente tranquillo, visto che il treno sarebbe dovuto arrivare da almeno dieci minuti, ma del suo riccio non si vedeva manco l'ombra.

_Ma 'ndo stai?_ gli aveva scritto, sperando in una risposta veloce che placasse la sua ansia.  
 _Stiamo arrivando. Lo sai com'è trenitalia_ gli aveva risposto velocissimo il riccio, quasi come se sapesse che un messaggio del genere sarebbe arrivato e Fabrizio era tornato a respirare.  
Dopo un quarto d'ora, Ermal era finalmente emerso dalla folla che si accalcava all'ingresso della stazione, cercandolo immediatamente con lo sguardo.  
Fabrizio lo aveva osservato avvicinarsi, assorbendo gli occhiali da sole, i capelli stravolti, la t-shirt sbrindellata e i jeans che usava di solito per viaggiare, perché erano i più comodi che avesse e perché li avevano comprati insieme e gli ricordavano il suo Bizio.

Gli andò incontro, sorridendogli, ma avanzando piano piano, lasciando al mondo il tempo di rimodellarsi intorno a loro, di diventare quella bolla che comprendeva solo loro due, i bambini e pochi altri. Di ritornare loro.  
Quando gli arrivò di fronte, lo strinse in un abbraccio, inspirando a fondo il suo respiro e lasciandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi, prendendolo per mano, gli sottrasse la valigia, caricandola in macchina.   
Ermal nel frattempo, si era bloccato a guardarlo. _Ecco,_ aveva pensato, _Bizio e l'abbigliamento da viaggio indecente: puntata quattrocentocinquantadue._  
Lui non poteva parlare per come si era presentato, ma Fabrizio sembrava ci si mettesse d'impegno ad essere così... così _bono_ , anche vestito come un contadino.  
Dopo quasi due anni, Ermal poteva ben dire di conoscere il moro, quindi se l'aspettava, ma vedere Bizio davanti a lui con una paglietta color panna in testa, gli occhiali da sole, una canottiera nera a lasciargli le braccia tatuate bene in vista, pantaloncini grigio scuro e un paio di scarponi da viaggio nuovi fiammanti che sicuramente erano appena usciti da Decathlon era stato comunque un colpo basso.   
Troppo, se ci si aggiungeva anche la lontananza di quei giorni.  
Gli si era fermato davanti scrutandolo con i suoi occhi scuri, profondi come due pozzi neri, mentre Fabrizio, nella sua beata ignoranza, gli caricava la valigia in macchina.  
“Ma che c'hai messo dentro? Pesa 'na cifra” si stava lamentando nel frattempo.  
“Tu piuttosto: che è sta canottiera?” lo prese in giro il riccio invece, raggiungendolo e spintonandolo leggermente.  
“Sto comodo Erm e poi me se vedono ‘e braccia e ce serve, che se aspetto i tuoi di muscoli sto fresco” fu la risposta, detta con un sorriso furbo e gli occhi che ridevano.  
“Che stronzo” commentò Ermal, spalmandosi però contro la schiena del moro, cercando di rubargli il cappello.  
“Statte fermo che semo già in ritardo e poi chi 'o sente Costantino”   
Fabrizio si liberò della stretta dell'altro, incitandolo a salire in macchina con un rapido bacio sulle labbra che fece sorridere Ermal come un bambino davanti ad un regalo di Natale.

 

Il tragitto fino all'aeroporto passò in un lampo tra risate e duetti su tutte le canzoni che passavano per radio, sparate ad un volume altissimo che avrebbe disturbato tutti tranne loro.  
Fabrizio guidava con i finestrini spalancati e una mano sola sul volante. L'altra era sul cambio, stretta a quella di Ermal. Il riccio guardava fuori dal finestrino e ogni tanto si girava verso il moro, sorridendogli felice come un bambino.  
Parcheggiarono, e Fabrizio scrisse ad uno dei suoi collaboratori, indicandogli dove fosse l'auto in modo tale che la potesse recuperare: non avrebbe di certo pagato due mesi di parcheggio all'aeroporto di Roma se avesse potuto evitarlo.  
Sollevando lo sguardo dal cellulare incrociò quello di Ermal, intento ancora a sorridergli dolcemente.  
Il riccio gli si avvicinò, baciandolo piano ma con un messaggio ben preciso.  
C'era amore in quel contatto, e anche gioia, bisogno, desiderio dell'altro.   
Fabrizio gli rispose con foga e precisione, lasciandogli un bacio sul naso quando si staccarono. Ermal gli accarezzò una guancia “Ciao, vecchietto” sussurrò.  
Fabrizio neanche se la prese più, tanto era abituato alla presa in giro “Ciao, diversamente giovane” lo rimbeccò invece “Sono dei capelli bianchi quelli che vedo nei tuoi ricci?”  
“Grigi. E si vedono tanto?” puntualizzò subito Ermal, toccando la sua chioma con aria preoccupata.  
“Solo perché ti conosco bene” rispose Fabrizio, prima di impossessarsi di nuovo delle sue labbra.

 

 

“Oh, allora voi due! Eccovi finalmente! Venite con il resto del gruppo”  
Ed eccolo lì, Costantino della Gherardesca, elegantissimo nel suo look total black più adatto ad un bar di Milano che ad un volo intercontinentale per Città del Messico, ma lui era il conduttore del programma, e doveva mantenere un certo livello di decoro, suppose Fabrizio, già intento a squadrare gli altri componenti del gruppo.  
Non riconosceva nessuno di quei volti. Perfetto. _Un'altra giornata che passerò a chiedere i nomi di tutti per poi scordarli puntualmente cinque secondi dopo._  
“Ma chi so' questi?” borbottò a bassa voce all'indirizzo di Ermal il quale, se possibile, più spaesato di lui, si limitò a fare spallucce.  
“I nostri nemici” gli sussurrò di rimando poi, con fare cospirazionista.  
Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, stringendogli velocemente una spalla.  
“Ovviamente sull'aereo te metti di fianco a me. Nun esiste che facciamo comunella già da subito”  
“Tranquillo, io sto aspettando il volo per dormire, è l'unica cosa che voglio in questo momento, altro che comunella”  
“E io che pensavo de approfitta' dei bagni...” gli disse l'altro, a metà fra il malizioso e il deluso.  
Ermal lo fissò, arrossendo di colpo “Tanto lo sai che non riuscirò a dormire più di tre ore... non dormo quasi mai in aereo”  
“Ma no, amò tanto il volo è lungo” lo consolò subito Fabrizio, prima di girarsi e prestare attenzione a Costantino.  
“Stiamo aspettando altre due coppie, nel mentre Ermal e Fabrizio, ovvero la coppia dei Compari, vi presento gli altri: Shaila e Micaela, le Veline, e i Camionisti, Fernando e Lucia.”  
Ringraziando Costantino per essersi fatto carico del compito di introdurli, entrambi i cantautori strinsero le mani degli altri concorrenti, e poi si voltarono verso il conduttore.  
“Come sarebbe a dire non siamo tutti?” chiese Ermal, accigliandosi.  
“Beh sareste tre coppie, non si può fare un programma con solo tre coppie. Ma visto che questa è già un'edizione speciale con solo due Paesi, abbiamo pensato che sarebbe stato più pratico averne solamente cinque. Quindi adesso aspettiamo gli altri e poi partiamo. Abbiamo l' Alitalia diretto per Città del Messico e dovremmo riuscire ad imbarcarci in tempo” spiegò pazientemente Costa.  
“Ottimo, quindi potremmo pure perde' er volo. Ammazza, na sicurezza la Rai” fu il borbottio di Fabrizio, ben nascosto dietro Ermal.   
Fortunatamente il riccio fu l'unico a sentire quest'uscita, e si girò immediatamente a lanciargli un'occhiataccia. “Statt citt” gli sussurrò, e l'uso del barese fece tacere l'altro.

“Scusate il ritardo, stelle!” urlò una voce dietro di loro. Girandosi di scatto, Ermal e Fabrizio per poco non scoppiarono a ridere. Mara Venier e Vladimir Luxuria si stavano avvicinando a loro, seguiti da nientepopodimeno che Fiorella Mannoia e Carlo di Francesco.  
Alla vista della cantante e del musicista, Ermal e Fabrizio abbandonarono baracca e burattini per correre verso di loro, abbracciando i loro amici e iniziando a parlare eccitati.  
“Non ci avete detto niente!” li accusò Ermal, mettendo il broncio tipo un bambino.  
“In realtà neanche tu sei stato molto loquace” fu la risposta di Carlo, che però gli andò incontro lo stesso per salutarlo. Fabrizio si era abbarbicato a Fiorella e non dava segni di volerla lasciare tanto presto.  
“Non m'ho aspettavo mica” continuava a ripeterle, con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
“Te pensa che manco per me ha fatto così” commentò Ermal rivolgendosi a Carlo, abbastanza forte perché l'altro, ancora stretto a Fiorella, lo sentisse e gli rivolgesse un elegante dito medio senza neanche alzare lo sguardo su di lui.  
La risata di Carlo riecheggiò per la hall mezza deserta dell'aeroporto.

“Viaggiatori!” li richiamò Costantino, agitando il braccio verso di loro “Venite!”  
Il gruppo si ricompattò di fronte al conduttore, che li guardava soddisfatto come un bambino davanti ad un gelato al cioccolato.  
“Viaggiatori, il volo che ci porterà a Città del Messico durerà 13 ore. Spero che vi siate attrezzati di conseguenza perché io durante il viaggio vorrei dormire. Se avete dei problemi, se non ve la sentite, se avete paura di ciò che ci aspetta, ditelo adesso o mai più. Sicuri? Bene, allora come in tutte le gite di classe che si rispettino, facciamo l'appello: i Compari!”  
Ermal e Fabrizio si guardarono sorridendo, prima di rispondere “Presenti!”  
“Le Veline”  
“Eccoci!” dissero le due in coro.  
“I Camionisti”   
Fernando e Lucia alzarono le mani contemporaneamente, ridendo quando si accorsero di aver compiuto quel gesto insieme.  
“Le Favolose”  
“Quiii” commentò Mara, già appoggiata a Luxuria.   
“E per finire, _dulcis in fundo,_ Fiorella e Carlo, gli Innamorati”  
“Grazie, grazie” disse Fiorella, in parte seria, in parte ridendo, mentre gli altri applaudivano alla loro presentazione, Ermal e Fabrizio in prima fila con gli occhi pieni di gioia.  
“Me sa che non dormimo sull'aereo eh?” commentò Fabrizio, mentre Ermal roteava gli occhi al suo fianco. 

 

No, non avrebbero dormito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idea di presentare gli altri concorrenti mi è venuta ieri notte e Fiorella e Carlo sono stati i primi che ho immaginato potessero partire per questo Pechino Express un po' sconclusionato.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo, vedremo l'azione spostarsi in Messico.  
> Riusciranno i nostri eroi a non perdersi e soprattutto, a non fare figure di merda?  
> Spoiler: No.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!!!!


	3. Costa Non Vende Sogni Ma Solide Realtà

_Giugno 2019_

 

Essendo miracolosamente riusciti ad arrivare al gate prima che chiudesse ed ad imbarcare tutta la compagnia sul volo che da Roma gli avrebbe portati dritti fino alla capitale messicana, Ermal si sentiva di colpo più fiducioso sull'esito positivo di quel viaggio.

Si era subito appropriato del suo posto, cedendo volentieri il finestrino a Fabrizio, e si era messo comodo per affrontare il lungo volo che li attendeva.

Chi non era proprio comodo né tranquillo era, invece, Fabrizio. Il moro si era seduto mostrando i primi segni di irrequietezza e aveva evidentemente deciso di continuare sulla stessa linea, agitandosi di tanto in tanto sul sedile e non riuscendo a trovare pace. 

Ermal, il quale conosceva perfettamente il suo pollo, aveva capito la situazione. Non aveva importanza quanta spavalderia ci mettesse, Fabrizio era sempre stato inquieto su un aereo. Non spaventato, solo cosciente che la situazione sfuggiva al suo controllo, e la sua ipocondria riemergeva in momenti come quello.

Con un gesto repentino aveva bloccato tra le sue una mano del moro. Sorpreso dal gesto, Fabrizio si era voltato verso di lui, fermando per un attimo ogni suo movimento.

Ermal gli aveva sorriso brevemente, prima di dirgli “Lo so che gli aerei non sono il tuo mezzo di trasporto preferito Fabbrì, ma se continui così mi verrà il mal di stomaco e non siamo neanche decollati”  
Fabrizio aveva abbassato il viso, visibilmente imbarazzato ed Ermal, non volendo che le sue parole venissero fraintese, continuò “Non ti sto dicendo che è sbagliato agitarsi, solo che sono qua con te e che va tutto bene. E che se proprio hai bisogno di aggrapparti a qualcosa, le mie mani sono qui per questo”

Allora Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso che mal celava il suo disagio. Si grattò il capo, in imbarazzo, ma non distolse gli occhi dal riccio.  
Ermal gli strinse la mano e sentì di rimando la stretta del moro ad imprigionare le sue dita.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

_Per una volta che Alitalia è impeccabile_ pensò Ermal, risvegliandosi all'atterraggio. 

Le ultime tre ore di volo erano passate in un attimo per lui che pensava di essersi appoggiato per cinque minuti ed invece era crollato. Certo, Fabrizio accanto a lui si era arreso almeno due ore prima, quindi avrebbe potuto ancora sfotterlo dicendogli di essere troppo vecchio per certi sbattimenti, ma probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto con la consapevolezza di essere arrivato anche lui a non reggere più degli spostamenti così radicali.

Nelle orecchie la voce del capitano gli comunica di impostare gli orologi otto ore indietro, secondo il fuso orario messicano, ma lui l'ascolta di sfuggita, cercando invece di far rinvenire nel mondo dei vivi Fabrizio il quale, la testa nascosta sulla sua spalla, aveva evidentemente deciso di non dar più segni di vita.

“Ché?”

Dopo uno scossone meglio assestato dei precedenti, Fabrizio si era svegliato.

“Buongiorno, principessa!” gli trillò nelle orecchie Ermal, giusto per togliersi la soddisfazione di vederlo infastidito appena sveglio. Fabrizio aggrottò le sopracciglia, allontanandosi da lui e piantandogli una mano sul viso quando Ermal provò a seguirlo per continuare a prenderlo in giro.  
“Su, su bambini, basta”

La voce di Mara, anche lei più di là che di qua, risuonò per l'aereo. Ermal rise, schioccando un bacio sulla guancia di Fabrizio per farsi perdonare.

 

Erano arrivati. Ed erano stravolti.  
Un bel letto ed una doccia erano tutto ciò a cui osava pensare Fabrizio, per timore che il suo cervello si ribellasse, facesse le valigie e lo lasciasse nella merda in terra straniera proprio quando aveva più bisogno di lui.  
Osservando la città di notte, illuminata, dal pulmino che era venuto a prenderli con la testa poggiata sulla spalla di Ermal, si disse però che era proprio bella.

_Ma non più de Roma eh._

 

Arrivarono alla guest house dopo una mezz'oretta, e senza neanche guardarsi intorno, i due si fiondarono da Costantino, reclamando la chiave della loro camera per andare finalmente a stendersi su un vero letto.

Costa, per pietà o per malizia non si sa, non perse tempo a chiedere perché cercassero una sola chiave, gliela cedette e i due compari quasi non la smettevano più di ringraziarlo. Costantino, il quale da bravo shipper approfittava della cosa, godendosela più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, colse l'occasione per scattare un selfie insieme a loro, tenendolo come ricordo e ulteriore foto da aggiungere al suo altarino MetaMoro super-iper-segreto.

Che poi, se glielo aveste chiesto, lui vi avrebbe detto che aveva già capito tutto dalla prima serata del Festival di Sanremo, quando li aveva visti esibirsi insieme per la prima volta.  
Ed è sempre lui ad aver usato tutti i suoi-seppur minimi- poteri in Rai per averli a Pechino Express. Senza neanche che si candidassero. Aveva fatto tutto da solo e non si pentiva di niente. 

Anche solo la possibilità di poter ammirare da vicino i bicipiti di Fabrizio Moro valeva la pena.   
Per quei muscoli tatuati avrebbe fatto di tutto.

 

Fiorella, dall'altro canto, sapeva da tempo cosa bollesse in pentola tra quei due perché i compari non riuscivano a tenersi un cece in bocca, erano talmente palesi da divenire imbarazzanti e lei già pregustava le scene alle quali avrebbe assistito durante la competizione. Osservando la scena di Costantino che chiaramente stravedeva per i due, le venne da ridere e si ritrovò a chiedersi perché non l'avessero affibbiato a quei due, il ruolo degli Innamorati in quel gioco delle parti.

 

Fab e Erm incuranti di tutto e tutti, erano in quel momento alla ricerca dei loro letti. E di cibo. 

La guest house nella quale si trovavano era stupenda: le pareti bianche alternavano quadri e mobili dai colori caldi e arredati con gusto e semplicità. Perciò loro cercavano di approfittarne il più possibile, che poi chissà quando avrebbero rivisto qualcosa del genere.

“Quasi quasi rimaniamo qui eh, Erm? In questa casa per sempre” aveva commentato Fabrizio, guardandosi intorno già innamorato del luogo.  
“Se così dopo Voglio vivere a Lisbona ci tocca adattare il pezzo pure a Città del Messico” Ermal si era lanciato sul letto, osservando Fabrizio di sottecchi.  
“E beh? Dove sta er problema scusa?” il moro si era steso affianco a lui, passandogli una mano nei ricci ribelli sparsi un po' ovunque.  
“La metrica, Bizio. Non ci sta”  
“Eeeh piccole'. Ce la facciamo stare. Fossero tutti così i nostri problemi”

Fabrizio aveva riso, prima di gettarsi come un koala - o una cozza, suggeriva l'animo barese di Ermal - sul riccio, reclamando le sue attenzioni.

 

Dopo cena Carlo si appropriò di due tamburi e suonava beato in un angolo, probabilmente svegliando mezzo quartiere nel mentre ma assolutamente a suo agio tra il rumore anche con il jet-lag ad incombere su di lui.

Fabrizio avrebbe tanto voluto raggiungerlo ma un'occhiataccia di Ermal e una mano sul polso l'avevano fermato. Dopotutto, avevano altro da fare. Ovvero, una serata di coccole, visto che in aereo non erano riusciti ad appartarsi neanche per cinque minuti e quella mezz'oretta passata in camera prima di cena non faceva testo.

Ritornati in camera, Ermal ne approfittò per chiamare sua madre e, dopo averla salutata, i due video-chiamarono i bambini- Niccolò compreso- e quelle voci e i sorrisi sdentati di Libero li convinsero che tutto andava bene e che non dovessero preoccuparsi di nulla se non, come sottolineò Anita, di vincere. 

“C'è Fiorella, amore” le comunicò Fabrizio.  
Niccolò si affogò mentre beveva sentendo quella frase e corse a chiedere “Fiorella come 'a Mannoia?”  
Le facce dei due uomini furono abbastanza eloquenti da convincere anche il più scettico Niccolò.  
“Merda. Allora vince lei. Nun ce n'è per nessuno, scusa Fabrì” disse il ragazzo, ancora sconvolto dalla notizia.  
Il diretto interessato scrollò le spalle “Eh, che ce voi fa' ”

 

Andarono a letto e dormirono abbracciati, senza assolutamente pensare a cosa sarebbe successo il giorno dopo: ne avrebbero avuto di tempo per preoccuparsi, non valeva la pena cominciare ancor prima che fosse iniziata la gara.

 

L'inizio della prima tappa si sarebbe svolto in città.  
I concorrenti, svegliandosi di buon ora, adattandosi come potevano al jet-lag, ne avevano approfittato per concedersi un'abbondante colazione, prima di recuperare i loro zaini, i walkie-talkie e in fila, consegnare i loro cellulari a Costantino, il quale provvedeva a custodirli fino alla fine del viaggio. 

“Manco la gita de terza media” era stato il commento di Fabrizio, al quale Fiorella aveva annuito con forza “Ma vedilo quanto è serio” aveva esclamato poi la donna, guardando Costantino che, con fare severo, si faceva consegnare ben due telefoni dalle Veline. A testa.

Poi, tutti insieme, raggiunsero la troupe che aveva già iniziato a montare il set per le prime riprese.

 

“Il _Museo Nacional de Antropologìa_ conserva la famosa Piedra del Sol, un monolite azteco che ogni anno attira milioni di visitatori da ogni parte del mondo.

Viaggiatori! Avrete il compito di vedere ben cinquanta riproduzioni del reperto in giro per la città, accompagnati da una guida locale.  
Quando avrete venduto in cinquantesimo esemplare, la vostra guida vi consegnerà una busta nella quale troverete una mappa della regione e le indicazioni per raggiungere il paese nel quale si svolgerà la seconda prova di questa prima tappa di Pechino Express!”

Tutto era pronto. Costantino guardò a lungo i suoi concorrenti, soffermandosi sulla coppia dei Compari, la quale sfoggiava dei sorrisi rilassati e gli occhi vispi – per una volta – nascosti sotto gli occhiali da sole. 

Sperando di non aver sbagliato nel contattare sia loro che Fiorella e Carlo, Costantino riprese:

“Viaggiatori! Al mio via, parte Pechino Express!”

 

 

Ermal, che per prepararsi alle lunghe scarpinate era andato a correre trascinando Bizio con sé, si ritrovò a ringraziare la sua prontezza d'animo che gli consigliava di buttarsi sulla corsa ogni volta che non sapeva cosa fare.

Grazie alla preparazione che si erano auto-imposti, sia lui che Fabrizio erano riusciti a distanziare le altre coppie. Camminarono un bel po' e si fermarono nel centro città.  
Posizionandosi in quello che la guida giurava essere un punto strategico, all'angolo tra il Museo Frida Khalo e la Calle Londres, Fabrizio chiese in un mezzo spagnolo e mezzo italiano come dovessero comportarsi.

La guida, una donna di una sessantina d'anni, rispose rapidamente e in spagnolo. Fabrizio, che aveva capito solo le prime due parole, si voltò sconfitto verso Ermal, il quale già gongolava.

“ _Nun me serve lo spagnolo_ eh, Fabbrì?”  
Lo punzecchiò, ridacchiando piano.

“Se me aiutassi sarebbe meglio no?”  
Lo rimbeccò invece l'altro che, arrangiandosi come poteva, aveva tirato fuori gli esemplari da vendere e cominciava a lanciare dei sorrisi smaglianti in direzione dei passanti, concentrandosi soprattutto sui gruppi di turisti stranieri che, in quel momento, facevano la fila per entrare nel museo.

 

Quando, tra sorrisi e preghiere, vendettero la cinquantesima riproduzione, Fabrizio si fiondò sulla loro guida per farsi dare la busta. Si era talmente gasato durante la gara che neanche pensò più di tanto al fatto che lui fondamentalmente lo spagnolo non lo sapeva, riesumò dei vecchi ricordi delle medie e partì sicuro verso la donna.

“El sobre, por favor” disse, sorprendendo Ermal, il quale non fece in tempo a chiedergli come avesse fatto che subito Fabrizio gli rispose “Due o tre cose le so pure io, che te credi?” facendolo ridere.

“Di certo non smetti mai di stupirmi” gli rispose prima di ringraziare la guida con un “Muchas gracias” e di correre via, prendendo il suo Bizio per mano e accelerando nella direzione generale della strada statale che si ricordava di aver percorso il giorno precedente per entrare in città.

 

“Dobbiamo uscì dalla città”

Bizio aveva la mappa, la osservava con occhio critico ed era lui a dare gli ordini.  
Sorprendentemente sapeva leggerla, e nel verso giusto, quindi arrivarono alla strada statale avvantaggiati “Ecco a che me servivano tutti quei concerti fatti nei posti più sperduti dell'Italia, cespuglie' ” era stato il suo commento sulla cosa.

Ermal era troppo sconvolto per poter aggiungere altro.   
Non riusciva a partorire neanche un'asfaltata piccola piccola tanto era basito.

 

_Decisamente_ , pensò, _quel viaggio gli sarebbe servito per conoscere ancora meglio il suo Bizio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bella gente!
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che il capitolo non risulti troppo macchinoso, ma volevo dare un tocco di realismo alla storia. Tutti i luoghi citati esistono davvero e sono esattamente lì anche nella realtà.  
> (I had to study to come up with this)
> 
> Non penso di aver mai preparato così bene un viaggio che tra l'altro, non farò ahahah Ma lo fanno i MetaMoro per me quindi se po' fa.
> 
> Ditemi cosa ne pensate!!!


	4. AAA Parrucchiere Cercasi. Disperatamente.

_Giugno 2019_

 

“Viaggiatori! _Sveglia!_ ”

Essere svegliati dal suono melodioso della voce di Costantino non era decisamente in cima alle priorità di Ermal.

Rigirandosi nell'abbraccio di Fabrizio, il riccio grugnì, concedendosi ancora cinque minuti prima di alzarsi.  
“Minchia, se questo è come semo ridotti dopo un giorno de viaggio, pensa tra dieci”

Il borbottio infastidito di Fabrizio arrivò dritto nel suo orecchio, facendolo sorridere ma nel contempo, gli fece stringere il cuore dalla consapevolezza che il moro avesse ragione.  
“Beh, abbiamo una certa età” gli sussurrò di rimando, calcando quel plurale volto solo a rincuorare l'altro.

“Cespuglie' nun comincia' mo con sta storia dell'età, tanto 'o so che tra dieci minuti mi prenderai pe' culo come al solito”  
“Si ma tu mi ami anche per questo” Ermal si girò e gli schioccò un bacio sul naso. Il moro l'arricciò, mezzo infastidito e ancora mezzo addormentato, ma i suoi occhi sorridevano.

Si trovavano a Guadalupe San Marco, un paesino lungo la statale che collegava le due città, soprattutto perché erano stati sorpresi dal calar del sole la sera prima e Costa aveva ben pensato di fermare la gara proprio quando loro avevano trovato un passaggio veloce.

Il loro solito _culo._

Fortunatamente, avevano chiesto in paese e subito trovato qualcuno che potesse ospitarli per la notte, due sorelle anziane che si erano gentilmente offerte di aiutarli.

“Il vostro viaggio continua a sud-est per circa centotrenta chilometri, ovvero quelli che vi serviranno per raggiungere la cittadina di Puebla, sito patrimonio mondiale dell'UNESCO. Il suo nome completo è Puebla de Los Angeles. La città è famosa per i festeggiamenti pittoreschi del Cinco de Mayo, che ricordano la vittoria sull'esercito colonizzatore francese mandato a conquistare quei luoghi avvenuta proprio il cinque maggio 1862.   
Accederete alla città dal Fuerte de Loreto, il fortino che presidiava la zona in quell'epoca e che ad oggi, ricorda la battaglia e la conseguente vittoria.  
Arrivati lì, troverete il primo traguardo di Pechino Express. La coppia che per prima firmerà il libro degli arrivi avrà un vantaggio enorme, macché, _spropositato_ nella prova finale.  
Viaggiatori, parte Pechino Express!”

“Andiamo, Bizio! Non fa altro che fare video, è davvero imbarazzante”  
In quel momento, la gara era ripartita e loro sarebbero dovuti proprio andar via già da una mezz'oretta, ma Ermal si era appena reso conto di come Fabrizio non avesse ancora abbandonato la sala da pranzo né il vassoio di _gorditas de nata_ , dei dolci tipici che le due donne avevano insistito affinché provassero.

Era partito quindi in _Missione Recupero Moro_ , ma il romano aveva bellamente ignorato le sue proteste, in favore delle telecamere. Quindi Ermal si era seduto in un angolo ed aveva aspettato.  
Nel mentre, Fabrizio continuava imperterrito il suo monologo con la telecamera indicando il riccio  
“E qui sta il cespuglietto! Guardatelo, quanto è bello, oggi se vede che ha dormito sul lato sinistro, c'ha 'e capelli tutti appiattiti, na”

“Che stronzo” borbottò Ermal, una mano affondata nella parte sinistra della chioma, inconsapevole autrice di ancor più casino rispetto a quello constatato dal moro, mentre cercava di sistemare il cespuglio che aveva al posto dei capelli.  
“Domani giuro che me li taglio”  
Quest'uscita attirò l'attenzione di Fabrizio  
“Nel nulla? Dove 'o voi trova' un parrucchiere qua?” chiese infatti il moro, confuso.

“Bizio, statt citt. Uno uno lo trovo”

 

Quando finalmente riuscirono a ripartire, si diressero verso la strada statale e, grazie alle indicazioni delle due donne, trovarono un passaggio su un autobus che li avrebbe lasciati poco prima della loro destinazione finale. Da lì in poi, avrebbero dovuto far da soli.

Si sedettero in fondo, mezzi seppelliti dai loro zaini, e per far passare il tempo, Fabrizio decise che avrebbero cantato qualsiasi canzone gli fosse passata per la testa, per la somma gioia e il gran divertimento degli altri passeggeri, ai quali salendo aveva annunciato allegramente “Siamo italiani!” come se avessero davvero potuto capirlo.

Ermal, gli occhiali da sole e la crema solare pronta in mano, perchè tra una cosa e l'altra non aveva mica avuto tempo di andare a mare quell'estate e si ritrovava in Messico bianco come una mozzarella, osservava il panorama fuori dal finestrino da dietro le lenti blu dei suoi occhiali da sole.

“Questa sera non ti dico no  
Puoi portarmi fino in Messico  
Ma non andiamo al mare in qualunque posto  
C'è troppa gente in agosto”

Dopo aver esaurito i pezzi più famosi, da Volare a Caruso, Fabrizio aveva iniziato a cantare Loredana Berté, subito seguito a ruota dal riccio, ed entrambi trattenevano a stento le risate.   
Dopotutto, loro avevano fatto esattamente ciò che diceva il testo di quella canzone.

“Approposito... Erm, me so' documentato e dice che Grignani è famoso in Messico”   
Fabrizio si voltò a guardare il suo ragazzo, il cui interesse era stato risvegliato da quella notizia.  
“Ma lui lo sa?” chiese subito il riccio.  
“Mah. Nun penso. Se l'avesse saputo si sarebbe trasferito da tempo, non credi?”  
Ermal tacque un momento, pensieroso. Poi chiese “O forse lo sa e se lo tiene come piano d'emergenza?”  
Gli occhi di Fabrizio si accesero, divertiti “Il famoso aereo per il Messico?” fu la sua replica, prima che tutte le risa trattenute fino a quel momento uscissero fuori e loro iniziassero a ridacchiare come se avessero dieci anni.  
“Dieci a uno che se l'è inventato lui!”  
“Te stai a allarga' mo”

A quindici chilometri da Puebla, l'autobus arrivò al capolinea. Ermal e Fabrizio, che sulla strada avevano individuato l'auto sulla quale viaggiavano i Camionisti e le Favolose, sapevano di essere in svantaggio e, in men che non si dica, avevano trovato un pulmino un po' sgangherato ma che li avrebbe portati a destinazione ed erano saliti, pregando di non essere già ultimi.

Neanche avevano finito di pensarlo, che il mezzo diede uno scossone improvviso e una fumata nera.  
La donna alla guida, alla quale Fabrizio non avrebbe dato più di cinquant'anni, li guardò dispiaciuta. “It's not the first time, sorry guys” disse.  
Il pulmino li aveva abbandonati.

Sempre il loro solito _culo._

 

I due, che nel mentre avevano visto la coppia delle Veline di poco davanti a loro e a piedi, considerarono che non potevano mancare più di una manciata di chilometri all'arrivo e decisero di proseguire a piedi, salutando e ringraziando comunque la donna.  
Più riposati delle due ragazze, arrivarono a superarle facilmente e cercando di non dare nell'occhio.

“Almeno non semo ultimi. Corri, amò” aveva commentato Fabrizio, visibilmente sollevato.  
Micaela, alzando la testa di scatto, li vide poco più avanti e dall'altro lato della strada.

Le due iniziarono a correre, quasi raggiungendoli nello scatto. Fabrizio se ne accorse per primo e, dimostrando un'agilità non indifferente, iniziò ad accelerare il passo. Ermal, pensieroso, si accorse di ciò che stava succedendo solamente quando un certo nome raggiunse le sue orecchie.

“Scappa, _Bizio_ , scappa! Tanto ti prendo” Aveva gridato la ragazza, ridendo.

Non l'avesse mai fatto.

Ermal,che non poteva credere a ciò che aveva sentito, approfittò dell'attimo di distrazione per fare lo sgambetto alla Velina, non avrebbe saputo dir quale delle due tanta era la foga e sinceramente in quel momento poco gli sarebbe importato del suo nome. Non di fronte a quello sgarro.  
Allungò la gamba e la ragazza inciampò, appoggiandosi a terra, un'espressione basita sul volto.  
“Ermal!” si lamentò “Così non vale!”

Correndo via seguendo l'esempio di Fabrizio, Ermal replicò all'indirizzo di _quella ragazzetta che si era permessa di usare quel soprannome senza la sua autorizzazione in triplice copia_ “Pensavo che fosse chiaro che solo io posso chiamarlo così! _Deal with it_ ” con un sorrisino compiaciuto e un occhiolino soddisfatto.

Fabrizio che nel frattempo era corso via e non aveva assistito alla scena, lo vide arrivare come un treno.

“A destra!” gli comunicò Ermal, raggiungendolo, prendendogli la mano e tirandoselo dietro, continuando a correre lungo la strada come un forsennato senza dare segni di cedimento.  
“Si ma amò, avvisame prima” si lamentò il moro, seguendolo tuttavia mentre percorrevano l'ennesima calle “Lo sai che me sembrano tutte uguali”  
“Meno male che la leggi tu la mappa”  
“Eh appunto. Gira qua”

Il Fuerte de Loreto, un grande bastione in pietra molto simile ai castelli del Sud Italia, comparve improvvisamente davanti ai loro occhi. Erano alle porte della città, e individuare la bandiera di Pechino Express, in tutto quel bianco e verde, fu più facile del previsto.

Vedendoli arrivare di corsa e mano nella mano, Costantino pensò per un attimo di attuare un golpe e di far vincere quei due ad ogni tappa ma, ricordandosi del suo ruolo di conduttore e non di fangirl, ritrovò quel poco di contegno che si costringeva a mantenere e li accolse in maniera professionale. O quasi.

“Ohh la coppia dei Compari! Ben arrivati, ragazzi!” fu ciò che gli uscì di bocca, e si diede un cinque immaginario per esser risultato normale.

 

I due firmarono il libro, e allegramente andarono a cercare ospitalità per la notte.

Grazie allo spagnolo di Ermal e agli occhi da cucciolo di Fabrizio, per non parlare dei suoi bicipiti messi in bella mostra, riuscirono a trovare una giovane coppia disposta ad ospitarli per la notte.  
Proprio dopo aver finito di sistemarsi, Costantino aprì le comunicazioni, giusto il tempo di dire “La puntata è stata vinta da Fiorella e Carlo, la coppia degli Innamorati! Buonanotte a tutti ma ai Compari un po' di più!!”.

Fabrizio si fece una grassa risata e andò a chiedere che cosa ci fosse per cena.

 

Un attimo di pace, pensò Ermal, a pancia in su nell'acqua.  
Il fresco, il silenzio, una piscina, Bizio al suo fianco che respirava piano.   
La casa di Puebla si era rivelata piena di sorprese: non solo una cena degna di un re, ma anche la possibilità di usare la piscina in giardino. Dopo aver lavato i piatti per ringraziare i loro padroni di casa, i due si erano fiondati in acqua e adesso si godevano il fresco dell'acqua contro la pelle accaldata.

Ermal aprì gli occhi, e riuscì a vedere le stelle.

 

Erano abbracciati, nell'acqua, la schiena di Fabrizio appoggiata contro il muro, Ermal con la schiena contro il suo petto, le braccia calde del moro che lo circondavano e il suo mento appoggiato sulla spalla.  
“Adesso capisco quello che intendevi con il capire l'essenza della vita” sussurrò, prima di rifugiarsi ancor di più in quella stretta.  
Fabrizio sorrise, baciandolo piano.   
“Stavo pensando esattamente la stessa cosa, ricciole' ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E così il viaggio continua!  
> Riusciranno i nostri eroi ad arrivare alla fine della tappa tutti interi?
> 
>  
> 
> Lasciatemi un commentino se vi è piaciuto :)


	5. ¡Que Guapo!

_Luglio 2019_

 

Fabrizio non poteva di certo definirsi un amante della natura. O meglio, non era un fan di tutto ciò che fosse incontrollato e selvaggio.  
Da buon ipocondriaco, si sentiva al sicuro in campagna, circondato dai suoi silenzi, dai cespugli potati, dai prati arati da poco e dagli uccellini che cinguettano.  
Amava l'ordine e la disciplina, insomma.

 

Non le foreste pluviali piene di alberi, liane ed animali selvaggi non meglio identificati.  
Eppure, era esattamente in una giungla di quel tipo che si ritrovava in quel momento, un luogo sperduto nelle regioni rurali messicane, maledicendo tutto e tutti _ma Ermal un po' di più._  
Il riccio infatti, camminava beato davanti a lui, parlando del più e del meno con la guida locale che li accompagnava, mezzo in inglese e mezzo in spagnolo, spostando liane e tranciando frasche come se lo facesse tutti i giorni.

 

Ermal che, zitto zitto, prima di partire aveva studiato gli animali di quei posti, perché “Bizio non si sa mai, magari ce li fanno riconoscere, è meglio partire documentati”.  
Quindi continuava a fare “Oh guarda, una scimmia ragno” o “Un rarissimo esemplare di pappagallo blu”. La guida, una ragazza di venticinque anni, se la rideva, contenta di trovare qualcuno che apprezzasse la sua terra natìa.

Fabrizio non era geloso, no, semplicemente non ne poteva più.

 

“Se me nomina ancora una volta er pappagallo blu giuro che 'o lascio nella giungla e nessuno lo troverà più” rivelò, sfinito, alle telecamere che lo seguivano, più abbacchiate di lui.  
“È una foresta, non una giungla” urlò Ermal in lontananza, senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo.  
Fabrizio guardò nella telecamera offrendo la sua migliore faccia scazzata al mondo, poi lentamente si tolse una scarpa da ginnastica e la lanciò nella direzione dalla quale proveniva la voce di Ermal.

Una serie di improperi in barese gli fecero comprendere di aver centrato il suo bersaglio.

Soddisfatto di sé, non rimpiangendo neanche un pochetto la perdita della sua calzatura, continuò a camminare, il passo baldanzoso che denotava una nuova allegria.  
Dietro di sé, i cameraman se la ridevano a loro volta.

 

Tutta quest'allegria ebbe però, breve, anzi brevissima durata.  
Dopo neanche un quarto d'ora di camminata sostenuta, Fabrizio si ritrovò a sbattere di colpo la faccia contro la schiena di Ermal. 

Il riccio si era fermato bruscamente e, insieme alla guida, osservava perplesso il sentiero che avevano seguito fino a quel momento, sparire senza preavviso oltre un burrone.

 

“Ma mi state 'a piglia' pel culo” commentò Fabrizio, dopo essersi sporto leggermente ed aver constatato che si, quello era uno strapiombo che dava nel nulla, che no, non c'era modo di aggirarlo e che si, sarebbero dovuti scendere con le corde se non avessero voluto passare la notte lì.

E che il fatto di non vederne il fondo era in effetti, un po' inquietante. Il giusto.

“Non esiste” decretò Ermal, tutta la sua spavalderia ormai persa davanti al burrone, mentre Fabrizio, con una scrollata di spalle gli mormorava paroline di incoraggiamento, iniziando a preparare le corde per calarsi.  
_Per fortuna che il corso di sopravvivenza di base l'aveva tenuto un romano._

“Bizio, non penso di sentirmi molto bene” biascicò il riccio, sbiancando di colpo. 

La cosa era preoccupante: dopotutto dei due era Fabrizio quello che aveva problemi con le altezze e gli aerei, e il fatto di ritrovarselo sicuro e tranquillo a sistemare le corde alla fine non aveva aiutato Ermal, in preda ad un ansia che non sapeva spiegare.  
Paradossalmente, in mancanza di una reazione da parte dell'altro che non fosse una calma rassegnazione, il suo corpo si era ribellato, sopperendo a quella mancanza e rendendolo agitato come non mai.

“Eh no no amò, mo nun fa' così che già semo messi male.” Fabrizio lo osservò con occhi ansiosi: a quella giornata mancava solo che Ermal si sentisse male di fronte ad un precipizio nel bel mezzo del nulla.  
“Io sto male se te stai male, okay? Respira, Erm.”

Gli si parò davanti, abbracciandolo con forza e lasciandogli un bacio nei capelli. Il riccio, ancora fermo in mezzo al sentiero, sembrava perso in un mondo parallelo.  
“Daje su, quando scendiamo da qua poi me parli de tutti i pappagalli blu eh?” lo rincuorò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani e facendo scontrare i loro occhi. 

L'ansia che attanagliava Ermal si allentò un poco al pensiero dei pappagallini e Fabrizio sorrise nel veder ritornare la luce nei suoi occhi, ringraziando il fatto che fosse così facile distrarlo.  
Quando poi il riccio si riscosse e iniziò anche ad aiutarlo a mettere in chiaro le corde, tirò definitivamente un bel sospiro di sollievo. Il peggio era passato.

Pian piano, piantando anche più picchetti del necessario e avanzando uno alla volta, riuscirono a calarsi a valle e a toccar terra.

“Grazie, David Bowie” fu il commento provato di Fabrizio, al quale rispose la risata sorpresa di Ermal, quasi uno sbuffo mal riuscito. Il riccio gli si spalmò addosso: passato il pericolo, sembrava tornato in sé.  
“Andiamo, mio cavaliere!” gli disse, saltandogli in spalla “Verso nuove avventure!”

Sapeva che avrebbero dovuto parlare della reazione del riccio, ma per il momento non gliene importava nulla. L'unica cosa che contava era averlo là tutto intero.

E quindi Fabrizio, sant'uomo, stette al gioco, stringendoselo addosso e iniziando a correre per la radura, sbuffando e caracollando come il _cavallo bianco de sta ceppa._

 

“Viaggiatori!  
Dalla ridente cittadina di Puebla avete percorso le pendici del vulcano più piccolo al mondo ed avete proseguito fino alla riserva naturale del Calakmul in un viaggio durato quattro giorni”

Guardandosi in giro, Ermal notò come quei quattro giorni di viaggio avessero lasciato un segno su molti di loro.  
Le Veline non si reggevano in piedi, i Camionisti sembravano sul punto di dare forfait, Mara e Vladimir si erano sedute, mandando a fanculo la maggior parte della produzione che le avrebbe volute in piedi come gli altri concorrenti.

Gli unici a sembrare freschi e riposati come due rose appena sbocciate erano, manco a dirlo, Fiorella e Carlo. Ermal si ripropose di spiarli per capire come facessero a sembrare appena usciti da una spa. 

Nel frattempo Costa aveva continuato a parlare, e il riccio si rese conto che altri guai erano in arrivo.

“Adesso affronterete l'ultima prova, che consiste nel... No, aspettate, ve la faccio spiegare da Mariasol. Lei è la signora Mariasol, è messicana, e in italiano sa dire solo “Grazie” quindi capite bene come la gentilezza sia importante con lei. Mariasol, potrebbe spiegare ai nostri viaggiatori che tipo di prova dovranno affrontare?”

 

E Fabrizio ci provò, davvero, a capire che cosa stesse dicendo, ma più che delle istruzioni quella litania di suoni che uscivano dalla bocca della donna gli sembrava una preghiera per giunta in arabo, quindi rinunciò piuttosto facilmente a seguire il filo del discorso. Preferì invece appoggiarsi del tutto alla spalla di Ermal. Il riccio, concentratissimo nel non perdersi neanche una parola, gli passò distrattamente una mano sulle spalle, tenendolo stretto a sé.

Il gesto, compiuto sovrappensiero e perciò ancor più naturale, sciolse completamente Fabrizio, il quale sorrise e nascose poi il volto nella spalla dell'altro.

Intanto poco lontano, Costantino stava morendo internamente perché durante l'unico momento in cui non avrebbe mai potuto controllarli in maniera diretta, mentre erano davanti alle telecamere, quei due _facevano cose_ , comportandosi come la coppia sposata che in realtà erano.

Il _disrispetto_ proprio.

_Oddio, adesso si che parlava come una fangirl di tumblr. Beh, lui era una fangirl di tumblr._

Appurato tutto ciò, in pace con se stesso, ritornò a fare gli occhi dolci a quei due, ripromettendosi di recuperare tutti i video e di metterli affianco alla foto dei bicipiti di Fabrizio già presente sul suo altarino. 

 

Ma, nel mentre, aveva una prova da far iniziare.

A turno, ogni coppia avrebbe avuto due gambe legate insieme, e avrebbe dovuto completare un percorso ad ostacoli, fermandosi a raccogliere degli oggetti che avrebbero dovuto portare fino al traguardo. E che oggetti: due pannocchie, un sacco di farina, una campana come quelle delle mucche... Costantino già pregustava le scene indecenti che ci sarebbero state. Poteva quasi sentirne l'odore.  
Alla fine della prova, sarebbe stata decretata la coppia vincitrice della tappa.

Ermal e Fabrizio, il quale era stato rapidamente aggiornato sulla situazione, si erano guardati il tempo di un secondo, decidendo in silenzio chi dovesse stare dove. Optarono per Ermal a sinistra e Fabrizio a destra. In quel modo il moro, il più forte tra i due, avrebbe avuto vita facile nel raccogliere il sacco di farina, mentre Ermal, più agile, si sarebbe occupato degli oggetti più piccoli.

Più facile a dirsi che a farsi, pensò Fabrizio mentre Ermal lo spingeva con tutte le sue forze verso le pannocchie. Il moro aveva già recuperato la farina, e ormai non mancava molto al traguardo.

“Forza Bizio, su che dobbiamo vincere” continuava a ripetere il riccio. Se Fabrizio avesse avuto una mano libera, gli avrebbe volentieri tirato una pizza in testa.

_E si che me piacciono 'e pannocchie._

_Mortacci loro._

 

“Adesso, è arrivato il momento di scoprire la coppia vincitrice di questa tappa di Pechino Express!”

“I vincitori sono.... Ermal e Fabrizio, i Compari!”

Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi, attirato dal “Fabrì!” sorpreso di Ermal, e si girò a stampargli un grosso bacio sulla guancia. Il riccio si lasciò stringere, mentre già rispondeva piccato a Mara, che roteando gli occhi, aveva commentato “Ma solo voi due potevate perdervi in una riserva naturale”

“Zitta, Mara, tanto abbiamo vinto noi”  
“Amore anche meno” sussurrò Fabrizio al suo ragazzo, ma nel mentre rideva, godendosi la sua faccia soddisfatta.

“Ermal, ma le hai fatto la linguaccia? Davvero?” Carlo rideva come un pazzo, piegato in due mentre seguiva la scenetta con Fiorella che, implacabile, continuava a sussurrargli battute all'orecchio.

“Abbiamo vinto” ripeté il riccio, prima di realizzarlo davvero, sciogliersi ed abbracciare a sua volta il moro, spalmandoglisi contro e nascondendo il suo sorriso nel collo dell'altro.

Roba da pazzi.

 

Dopo la giornata allucinante che abbiamo passato, come minimo dovevamo vincere la tappa"  
Ermal e Fabrizio, dopo mille peripezie, si ritrovavano nel retro di un pick up, diretti alla città di San Francisco de Campeche, la cui unica attrattiva ai loro occhi era di uno: essere sul mare, due: offrirgli una casa nella quale dormire senza doverla cercare.  
In qualità di vincitori di tappa, avevano avuto accesso a quei piccoli privilegi, e di sicuro non si sarebbero lamentati.

“Ho così tanta fame che potrei mangiarme te” aveva commentato Fabrizio, appena aveva messo piede sul mezzo.

“É una proposta sconcia, signor Moro?” Ermal si era stravaccato sul fondo, la stella di Pechino Express stretta in una mano e poi piazzata senza tante cerimonie sullo zaino di Bizio, e adesso lo guardava di sottecchi, sorridendogli malizioso.

“Solo se lei la intende così, signor Meta” stette al gioco Fabrizio. Dio, quanto gli era mancata questa parte più giocosa di Ermal.

“Beh, se lo fosse, crede che basterebbe così poco a convincermi?” aveva prontamente ribattuto il riccio, avvicinandosi al moro.

Fabrizio aveva sogghignato “Oh non lo so, signor Meta me lo dica lei”  
“Signor Meta mi fa eccitare”  
“Sapessi a me”  
I due si guardavano da cinque centimetri di distanza.

Fabrizio non ce la fece più e si allungò a baciare il suo riccio proprio mentre anche Ermal si sporgeva per raggiungere le sue labbra. Quel bacio, un contatto deciso tra le loro bocche, prometteva tante cose e altrettante ne provava.  
Quel viaggio si stava rivelando più sorprendente e decisivo nel loro rapporto di quanto mai avrebbero immaginato.  
Entrambi non avrebbero mai voluto compierlo con nessun altro.

 

“Magari queste uscite le tagliamo nel montaggio, eh?”

 

 

La casa si rivelò essere uno spazioso appartamento nel centro della città. I due, piacevolmente sorpresi, suonarono il campanello, venendo accolti dalla figlia del padrone di casa, sui quindici anni, la quale osservò Bizio e si fece sfuggire un “¡Que guapo!” che attirò inevitabilmente la madre, una bella donna sulla cinquantina.

“ Muy hermoso” approvò subito la donna, mentre Fabrizio le guardava confuso. Ermal, sbuffando, si appoggiò al suo ragazzo in maniera molto evidente.

“Buenos dias” provò a dire, cercando di essere cortese anche mentre quelle due facevano gli occhi dolci al suo _Bizio._

Ma se la madre riuscì a rispondere al suo saluto ... “Nice tattoos” commentò invece la ragazza all'indirizzo del buon Bizio che fino a quel momento non ci aveva capito una mazza ma gli occhi che luccicavano di quelle due li capiva fin troppo bene.

“Oh Erm sta parlando de' tatuaggi!” Esclamò quindi tutto contento, ridendosela sotto i baffi.

“Si si, tattoos.. te piacciono? Do iu laic?” e li indicava uno per uno, mentre la ragazzina gli moriva dietro. 

Ermal nel mentre era geloso, stanco, ma soprattutto sudato e si risolse a lasciare quell'ingrato del suo ragazzo nelle mani di quelle due per esplorare il bagno e farsi una doccia senza aspettarlo.

“Erm ando' vai? Aò, e aspettame!” 

Fabrizio, ridendosela perché ha capito tutto, le ringrazia dell'ospitalità meglio che può, fa una foto insieme a loro e se ne va a raggiungere quel _gelosone._

Oh, come si sarebbero divertiti in doccia.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è nata grazie a un post su twitter, alla mia mente troppo rapida ad immaginare situazioni, alle bellissime personcine di tumblr che mi hanno convinto che potesse diventare un qualcosa di più e sempre a quelle bellissime persone che appena hai un dubbio, ti aiutano sempre.
> 
> Grazie
> 
> P.S. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate!!


End file.
